


Snowball of memories

by ihntltc



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masumi-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihntltc/pseuds/ihntltc
Summary: Masumi`s been waiting for this Christmas for a very long time because he will finally be able to see his boyfriend.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Usui Masumi
Kudos: 9





	Snowball of memories

**Author's Note:**

> I know Christmas is over for some of you but It`s Christmas where I live so deal with it!
> 
> I hope you still enjoy reading this though!

Christmas Eve. Masumi`s been waiting for this day for a very long time, because he will finally see his boyfriend. Due to the fact that Banri is now studying in a nearby town, they rarely see each other so now every holiday feels completely different than before. If earlier Masumi didn`t even celebrate such occasions, because he was always alone, now he has a dear person with whom he can celebrate this holiday and whose arrival he is looking forward to. 

In honor of such a joyful event, Masumi decided to cook dinner himself. He borrowed a recipe book from Omi, much to Omi's surprise. Omi didn't ask questions (he wasn't silly and he guessed what was going on) and with a smile wished him good luck for which Masumi was very grateful. Although that wasn't all. Masumi knitted a scarf, and of course he asked his precious grandmother to help him. She was very happy, as her grandson was not often interested in anything other than music and theater. She believed that different types of creativity contribute to the development of the brain, and in general make people a little happier. They worked together on this scarf for a whole week. Knitting wasn't as easy as Masumi thought it would be. The most important thing was that he was satisfied with the scarf, and that was all that mattered.

Masumi sat on the couch, hands folded in his lap, trying to calm the excitement of Banri`s arrival. There was a vicious storm outside, and he was worried that something might have happened to Banri on the way home. He'd already walked around the room several times, hugged the cat five times, and the latter was so tired of it that he simply ran away, unable to stand Masumi's company. The last few minutes felt like an eternity. Out of boredom, Masumi began to read aloud a monologue from a new play in which he played one of the main roles. It seems that he did the whole play like this, considering he didn't notice how half an hour passed. The clock on the wall began to ring. Masumi jumped, almost falling off the couch. Banri was supposed to arrive any minute, but instead a text message comes from him:

«Sorry, I might be late»

He stares at the message for a few seconds, then tosses the phone to the end of the couch. He was angry, not at Banri, but at himself. Why is he so worried about him? Why does every message from him cause so much emotion in him now? It was just like with...Yes, with the director. It has been a long time since Banri had taken the director's place in his heart. After the director, once again, rejected him, he couldn't recover from it for a long time. And then Banri appeared. No, Banri was always in his life, they lived in the same dorm after all, but at that time he was always _there_. At first, Banri suggested that they practice together, then they began to spend more time outside of practice and it all ended with a date. And a date Masumi had no idea about. He thought they were just going to the cinema as friends. However when they were at the entrance to the cinema, Masumi noticed how unusually nervous Banri was, and this really surprised him. THE Banri Settsu was nervous because of him? 

> The movie had already ended therefore they decided to eat at a nearby cafe that Banri and Tsumugi liked to go to. Ten minutes had passed since their order arrived, and Banri was drinking his drink in silence. He was looking anywhere but at the guy sitting in front of him. Masumi couldn't help but smile at the silly sight. That made Banri look up in surprise. He was looking at him after all.
> 
> "You've never been on a date before?"
> 
> Banri choked on his drink. Masumi didn`t hesitate and immediately handed him the napkin that he had been holding in his hand for the past few minutes without noticing. Their hands touched for only a second, but Masumi saw the way Banri twitched. He suddenly felt uneasy. 
> 
> "Who said it was a date?" 
> 
> Banri is a good actor and Masumi almost believed him but he couldn't ignore what has been happening for the last half hour.
> 
> "Then what do you think it is?"
> 
> "This is a simple friendly meeting"
> 
> "Yeah, of course"
> 
> Masumi stared into his eyes. People are so weird. If he wanted to go on a date he should`ve said it. 
> 
> "How many people do you take to such meetings?"
> 
> "No, it's just you"
> 
> Surprisingly **this** was said seriously. Right from the bottom of his heart. No one, who had ever confessed to him before, sounded so sincere. He didn't need anything else. He understood everything from that one sentence. Banri couldn't imagine that in a few hours they would kiss for the first time and in a few years they would live together.

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. He was too deep in his thoughts and it made him completely oblivious to what was happening now. He angrily opens the door, "What the hell do you want?" he is interrupted by a sudden hug from...Banri? He can't feel the ground anymore. Banri whirls him around like a small child again. He always says he doesn't like it but he actually does, because he always feels safe in Banri's arms. 

"I'm home!"  
  


On the day of his audition to Mankai, Masumi not only found people he can call his family, but also the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This fic was much easier to translate than the previous so I`m actually happy with the final result.  
> Don`t forget to leave a kudo and/or a comment if you liked my work. I would be really greatful ;)


End file.
